


Hysteria

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Castiel just wants to finish his lab report on making NaClO3 but Dean has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgykrJpZ_vI

_Electrolysis of NaCl produces Cl2, which you should always do outside and be careful as electricity and water do not mizsjcbibfw._

“Dean! You scared me. Don’t do that again.” Castiel said as he jumped from Dean’s unexpected hug from behind. Dean softly laughed, kissing Castiel on the side of his neck. Dean read through part of Castiel’s chemistry lab report before groaning.

“It’s a Friday night dude, are you seriously going to spend it writing a report that isn’t due for another two weeks?” Dean asked, an idea popping into his head that made him smirk.

“Yes, Dean. It’s better to get it done now than worry about it later when you have no time to do it.” Castiel replied, typing away at his computer. Dean rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder, watching as he typed his lab report. He moved his hand up Castiel’s shirt, traveling upwards to pinch at his nipple. “Ah! D-Dean, not now. I need to get this done, please.” Castiel begged but made no attempt to stop the Winchester. Dean grinned, rubbing his fingers around the blue eyed man’s nipple, and pinching occasionally.

“Just pretend I’m not even here, Cas.” Dean said in a low, husky voice that made chills run down Castiel’s spine. His cock twitched in interest as his nipple began to harden from Dean’s pinching and squeezing. The Winchester was pleased to see that Castiel got where this was going, he resumed working on his lab report as Dean snaked his free hand down Castiel’s pants. He unzipped and unbuttoned Castiel’s pants, freeing his half hard cock. Dean took his hand back to spit on it and get it wet, he knew Castiel didn’t like it when Dean jerked him off dryly. Slowly he jerked Castiel off, admiring the beauty of his dick, and occasionally squeezing the base of his cock.

A thought came into Dean’s mind, he was happy that he could do this to Castiel, he was happy that Castiel was with him, he felt loved and lucky. Dean was ripped away from his thoughts as he heard Castiel moan his name, the Winchester grinned and stopped touching Castiel. “You gotta work on your paper, baby.” Dean said smugly, watching as precum oozed out from the slit in Castiel’s cock. The Novak whined but did as he was told, suppressing a moan as Dean continued jerking his cock off and pinching his nipple.

“Dean, ahh. I’m gonna, ahh, cum!” Castiel moaned out, his body tensing as he orgasmed. Dean continued to jerk off Castiel, milking his cock of all its cum. He bit down on the side of Castiel’s neck, marking him, and twisting harder on his nipple. Dean loved seeing Castiel like this, moaning like a goddamn pornstar, and cumming with his name on his lips. As Castiel came down from his high, Dean moved his hands away and spun the Novak around in his chair. The Winchester kissed him roughly, their tongues clashing together in their mouths. Castiel stood up from his chair and brought Dean with him. He led them both down to their bed and got on top of Dean. The Novak pulled away from the kiss and grinned.

“No sex yet, Dean. Not until I finish my lab report.” Castiel said, returning back to his chair, and typing out his lab report. Dean sighed and looked at the ceiling.

“Cas, you blue balling ass!” Dean shouted playfully.


End file.
